


First Night (Cover Art For Moonblossom)

by Ricechex



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/pseuds/Ricechex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for Moonblossom's lovely story, "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1759519">First Night</a>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night (Cover Art For Moonblossom)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759519) by [moonblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom). 




End file.
